Harry Potter: Student of the Monkey King (哈利波特：猴王的学生）
by Loki Palmer
Summary: A couple friends of Sirius Black come to the aid of his godson ... all the way from China! HP/HG, of course.


"**Harry Potter: Student of the Monkey King"**

**(****哈利波特：猴王的学生****)**

**By Loki Palmer**

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The character of the Monkey King belongs … to Chinese mythology.**

**This work was partially inspired to me by two works of DZ2: "Raiko Uchiha: Shinobi Sorcerer" (sadly abandoned) and "Shadows of the Zodiac" (an interesting story involving the 12 symbols of the Chinese Zodiac). That, and the fact that it would be too funny to imagine Harry as a student of the prankish character known as the Monkey King.**

**This work is dedicated to DZ2 and all my other fans, present and future.**

**Chapter One (****章一****)**

On the train, Harry was looking again through the letter that Sirius had sent to him.

"Hermione? I'm not sure if I understand these symbols at the end of the letter."

"Symbols, Harry? Let me see."

He handed the letter over to her, and she took a couple moments to decipher them:

"亲爱的哈利 和赫敏他的女朋友：

二个朋友们在来。

你教父，

小天狼星。"

She smiled. "Little Heaven Wolf Star … how appropriate. Harry, these are Chinese characters. Sirius sends us the message that two friends are coming."

"Hermione, how do you know how to read Chinese?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There are some chapters in my Ancient Runes books on the Chinese language … one of the most ancient civilizations that still exist, after all. Finding other books to help me read it … why would you think that would be a problem?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious. Do you think Sirius has spent any time in China?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not … although it is a long way from England." She examined the opening of the short note. "He addresses me here as your girlfriend."

"Well, Hermione, you did step between me and Sirius during that night, thinking he meant me harm. What incredible adventures we had that night: you drawing Lupin towards us to save my life..."

She chuckled. "That was not a brilliant move on my part."

**~FLASHBACK~**

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AWOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry grabbed her arm. "Hermione, what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your life, Harry! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lupin the werewolf turned in their direction and started to run.

"That was brilliant, Hermione, but you forgot something important: he's now coming right for us!"

"Yeah, I didn't think of that. RUN!"

While they were running, Harry's mind was screaming, _"Too bloody right you didn't think of that, and now, thanks to your inattention to detail, a first for you I might add, I might turn into werewolf chow, Hermione!"_

**~END FLASHBACK~**

"Too true, it was, but we survived. Then there was our ride on Buckbeak ..."

"I didn't want you to let me fall, Harry … it was so frightening ..."

"I still remember your scream to this day," said Harry with a chuckle.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Harry?" she said during their ride.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"I don't like fly-IIIIIIIIIIIING!"

**~END FLASHBACK~**

She swatted him on the arm. "Prat."

The swat did not dampen Harry's smile. "I would not have let you fall, you know that. I was holding onto you the entire time."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, considering your body provided so much warmth for me up in the air – then again, you enjoyed our ride as well."

Her face took on a furious blush, but he saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, as if she was planning revenge …

"You know you will pay for that remark, Mr. Potter."

His eyebrows raised. "Oh, really, Miss Granger? How will I pay for that?"

She leaped upon him, starting an all-out tickling war, which soon developed into a snogging session.

(Ron, who had been in the bathroom, came back to the compartment at this time. Seeing Harry and Hermione in the middle of snogging, he decided to leave them to themselves and went to another compartment rather than interrupt them. He was unsure whether he should be happy that they got together, or to be angry for the same reason.)

Coming up for air, Harry looked at Hermione. "Hermione? Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Well, Harry, what do you think it means?"

"I think it means that – with your permission, of course – you have agreed to be my girlfriend."

"I would like to hear your logic for that, Harry."

"That's simple … I think this pleasant snogging that we have had is evidence enough of your romantic intentions … unless you are the type to play with a male's heart, which I doubt."

She smiled at him. "Good answer. I must be … **rubbing off** … on you," she said, emphasizing her pun.

"_OH, YE GODS, THAT FEELS GOOD!" _thought his brain …

**猴****王****的****学****生**

A young man and his companion were waiting at the train station of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

"我的朋友， 我们找谁？" {Wǒde péngyou, wǒmen zhǎo shéi?} (My friend, whom are we looking for?）

His companion took out a sheet of paper and read it.

"哈利波 特有黑的头发和录的 眼睛，很高，很英俊和很瘦。他的女朋友 ， 赫敏歌兰杰，有咖啡的头发和眼睛。也很美和在哈利的年级，是最敏的魔女。"

{Hālì Bòtè yǒu hēi de tóufa hé lù de yǎnjīng, hěn gāo, hěn yīngjùn hé hěn shòu. Tāde nǚpéngyou, Hèmǐn Gélánjié, yǒu kāfēi de tóufa hé yǎnjīng. Yě hěn měi hé zài Hālì Bòtè de niánjí, shì zuì mǐn de mónǚ.}

(Harry Potter has black hair and green eyes, is tall, handsome and thin. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger, has brown hair and eyes. She is beautiful and is the smartest witch in Harry's year.)

The young man pointed ahead. "你看吗？火车在 来 。。。开 明 的佛陀，老猴去了哪儿？" {Nǐ kàn ma? Huǒché zài lái ... Kāiguāng Fótuó, lǎo hóu qùle zài nǎr?}

(Do you see? The train is coming … Enligtened Buddha, where did the old monkey go?)

He rolled his eyes upon hearing the bray of a donkey standing next to him.

"为什么我？我需要喝我的葡萄酒。。。" {Weìshénme wǒ? Wǒ xūyào hě wǒ de pútáojiǔ ...} (Why me? I need to drink my wine …) Searching around in his robe, he withdrew his gourd and lifted it to his lips with a smile, saying,

"干杯！" {Gānbēi!} (Cheers!)

**Author's Note: Well, that's the start of what I hope can promise to be a good story. The pinyin, or the Romanization of the characters, is for the benefit of you, the readers – although I am afraid the characters would be necessary to tell what exactly is being said, as there can be a number of possibilities for just one syllable with a certain tone. I've decided to include pinyin readings for the spoken Chinese; written Chinese will have a translation either spoken by a character, or I will mention it as a "subtitle" of sorts.**

**To anyone who knows Chinese, my sincere apologies if I have made any vocabulary or grammar mistakes.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the start of this story. Read and review!**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer**


End file.
